The Boys Who Loved Flowers
by SickleCells
Summary: Sakura has recently been scarred mentally and physically by her only friend. Now she's an outcast with pink hair and a scar that attracts everyone's attention. SakuCentric. SakuXMulti
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Naruto Franchise- Masashi Kishimoto does. :)

**The Boys Who Loved Flowers**

**Book One.**

**Fears/ Delivered**

"_You see only tired eyes, red because of tears_

_These tired red eyes you see are prone to not showing this one's fears_

_My fears only consist of two little things_

_The biggest being not being seen."_

"Very good Miss Haruno! Bravo!" cried Jiraya- looking at his young pinked haired student.

"Thank you Jiraya- Sama." Sakura Haruno replied, avoiding Jiraya's hand of which was trying to pat her a little too low on her back.

"So, now that you've presented you're work- excellent by the way- I shall assign you a partner for the upcoming project." Jiraya let his hair cover his eyes as he bent over his desk looking at a roster of his 3rd period class students. "Ah, I know! Sasuke Uchiha. Is that okay with you?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she almost tripped on the way back to her desk, "Um, yes sir." She squeaked.

"Good, good. Well I must bid you all adieu." He chimed as the school bell rung.

Sakura smiled to herself and tucked a piece of long coral pink hair behind her ear, reaching down she picked up her back pack and looped her arms through the holes before hurrying out of her English room.

"Hey, Sakura! Over here!" came a loud voice, belonging to the one and only Ino Yamanaka.

"Hi, Ino!" shouted Sakura while running towards her best friend and a group of frighteningly familiar faces. "Why, uh, why are they here?" She questioned.

"Oh, well, Ami here has just transferred to FA."

Sakura pulled Ino around the corner of the nearly abandoned hallway. "What are you doing with them, I mean?"

"Well," Ino chuckled. " I'm just showing them around. A grade 10 representative, remember?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Saks, what else would I be doing? You know I don't hang with people like that anymore, they hurt you and you're my best friend."

'_Ino, please, please don't move on to being friends with them again. You're my only friend.' _Sakura stared on as Ino left from Sakura's side only to link arms with Ami and head towards the cafeteria, she sighed and walked to the clinic. The short encounter hadn't left her feeling too well.

**After School**

**Location: Sasuke Uchiha's Front Porch.**

**5:28 p.m.**

" Sakura- san, what are you doing here?" Sasuke Uchiha questioned, standing behind his front door- head peeking out.

"Sasuke- Kun, we have a project to work on, its due next Friday, don't you remember? I just," Sakura blushed deeply and looked at her feet. "I just thought that we could get it done early and have some free time, ya know?"

"Oh, well, I wish I'd have been more prepared. I'm having family over tonight for dinner." He tried to be polite. "I'm sorry for making you walk all the way over here for nothing."

"NO! Don't apologize Sasuke-kun. I suppose that I should've asked first…Well, I guess I'll be going."

"Hn."

"Bye Sasuke-kun."

With that Sasuke slammed his front door shut. Sakura frowned and stood on Sasuke's porch for a few minutes before turning to leave for home.

**Next Day**

**Location: Fire Academy (FA)**

**English Room**

**3****rd**** Period**

"You can come over Sunday evening. Okay?" Came the monotonous voice of Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura looked up from her composition book due to confusion. She turned to the boy two seats down from her, lucky to have no one sitting between them. "What was that?"

"I have some free time on Sunday. We can work on the project then, and if it's not done, Monday too."

Sakura's face flushed, "O-okay Sasuke- kun. Thank you for taking the time to—"

"Hn."

"Sorry."

She got no response, Sasuke was to busy glaring at Kami knows what. Sakura hummed in contentment, though he'd hadn't been the nicest to her he had still acknowledged her. She thought…

Sakura grinned and turned back to her black composition book and began scrawling words onto a free page. She had finally done it; she'd managed to get Sasuke, her crush since 2nd grade to notice her. Nothing could kill her mood…

So into her writing she jumped when the bell rang to dismiss the 10th graders to lunch, the loud noise startled her. Sakura turned to look for Sasuke but he hadn't been there. _Weird, I could have sworn I seen him out of the corner of my eye just a second ago. Oh,_ Sakura thought, _I was going to ask him to sit together at lunch. _Looking at nothing in particular she slowly collected belongings and headed out towards the cafeteria. On her way she caught sight of Ino, which was unusual at this time of day. Well besides the day before. She'd always wanted to be in the lunchroom as soon as possibly to start gossiping as soon as possible.

Ino was again with Ami, and the same few other girls from yesterday. Sakura rushed over to her side and pulled her a few feet away from the other girls. "Ino, again?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes again, I can't help it! They're being so nice to me. They're different, they don't tease people anymore." Ino put her hands on Sakura's shoulders. "They help people."

"How?"

Ino grinned, "We'll show you. Girls," She looked all around the hallways, finding them empty she called out, "Girls, come on!"

Ami's purple hair swished back and forth as she approached Ino and Sakura, her two friends behind her. Sakura looked around, sensing something fishy. "How are you helping me, Ino? How" Sakura whispered so only the blonde could hear.

"Oh, Maki here," Ino spun Sakura around to face a girl with light green hair, "She's in you're English class, though you probably didn't realize cause you're staring at _my_ Sasuke too much."

Sakura tensed up, "W-what does that have to do with anything?" She frantically looked around the halls for a way out.

Ino giggled, "Oh forehead, she was there to hear that poem about what scares you. We all know that you want to be seen, that's what we'll help you with. We're going to give you a makeover."

Ami grinned sadistically, pulling a pair of scissors out of her purse, she stepped closer as Ino pulled her arms tight around Sakura, -locking her in place. "So, forehead girl, let's start with your hair!" She gripped a long bundle of it and pulled hard, making Sakura yelp loudly. Her long locks were entangled in Ami's hand as Ami chopped away.

"INO!" Sakura cried, struggling against the bigger girl, "Ino! Stop it! Please! Please, stop it!" She yelled, her cries falling on deaf ears.

Ino growled pulling her arms tighter around Sakura and beckoning for the other two to hold her down. "This is what you get forehead!" Ino whispered harshly.

Sakura whimpered as her hair was being yanked on hardly and then falling to the ground merely seconds later. "Ino, Ino-Chan! What'd I do, what'd I do?" She cried, fat tears falling from her eyes as she struggled harder.

"Stop it, bitch!" Ami hollered, not controlling her hate- seeing as everyone, staff included, were in the cafeteria. "Stay still!"

Sakura struggled harder, now kicking her legs at anything and everything she could, trying to make noise, hoping to get free. Unfortunately she scuffed up Ami's leg.

"You bitch!" Ami screamed, a long red line forming on her pale left leg, "You scarred me! You bitch!" Ami took the scissors away from Sakura's hair and held it to her neck, "Why the fuck did you do that you filthy little whore?"

Sakura couldn't answer, sobs were racking her body. "Wrong, you should've answered bitch" Ami moved the scissors away from Sakura's delicate neck and brought it up to her cheek. She took one blade and poked the pink haired girl in the face, drawing blood, "I'll give you a scar too."

She drew the blade down the side of Sakura's face as Sakura let out an ear-piercing scream.

It didn't take long for loud footsteps to be heard coming from a far away hallway, who ever it was, was wearing high heels obviously.

"Shit," it was Maki- "We gotta go!" She whispered, letting go of one of Sakura's arms.

Ino nodded and unwound herself from around her old friend. "Let's go, the little cry baby made to much noise."

Sakura dropped to the floor as the girls went running down the opposite hallway.

"Hey, are you – Oh shit!" a voice yelled, "Hold on!" The person approached Sakura's limp body on the floor; they lifted her head onto their lap. "Shit!"

Sakura rolled her head to the side and stared at her late savior. It was a blue haired girl, "thank you," she mumbled, barely audible. "Thank you for seeing me."

The girl's eyebrows drew together, "How could I have not, I heard you first," she tried to make small talk, the girl needed to stay awake!

The blue haired girl reached into her shirt and pulled out a phone, she quickly dialed the school number and the extension for the clinic. "I found a girl! - What do you mean what's her name? I don't fucking know! She's bleeding from her face and I don't know why but her hair's all over the hallway! Hurry up!" She slammed her phone down on the ground and wiped the blood away from Sakura's face with the bottom of her shirt.

"It's okay, the nurse is calling an ambulance, they'll fix you up, and you gotta stay awake though." She spoke calmly.

Sakura shook her head with a her last bit of strength, "I don't want to, I have no reason to stay awake." She mumbled, falling unconscious.

**After School **

**Location: School Parking Lot**

The blue haired girl was on her phone again, as she sat in her car. "Pein, I have a favor to ask you…I need to take some time off from the gang."

She stuck her key in the ignition, " Well, that girl that got took away in the ambulance today, I want to make sure she's doing okay for awhile. She's different you know? I feel like I should help her.."

…

/"Thank you."/

…

**Well, I hoped you liked the first chapter of the boys who loved flowers. I know- not a lot of boys were in here at first but I needed to get across the main reason that Sakura will be interacting with all these people. O.O cause she needs new, nice, protective friends. Not …bad people.**

**Well, review, alert, message, ya know the drill :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Naruto Franchise- Masashi Kishimoto does. :)**

**The Boys Who Loved Flowers**

**Book Two.**

**Kindness/ Ignored**

_"You see me, I see you…_

_This is not what I wanted for this one to be seen, I wanted to be ignored, serene_

_This one's scar is too obvious for you to act oblivious"_

"That's beautiful my dear!" Exclaimed Shizune, Fire Academy's school nurse.

Sakura Haruno smiled a small fake smile but it soon went away as she winced in slight pain. Shizune gasped and began to dab lighter at the long Scar that fell down the side of Sakura's cheek. "Sorry!" She squealed.

Sakura wanted to say that it was okay but it wasn't, it hurt like hell.

Shizune let out a sigh of relief as she finished cleaning out Sakura's wound for the first time. "Let's hope this'll get easier as the days go by. And let's hope this scar clears up." She spoke, with false hope- knowing that it wouldn't. She turned around on her stool and pulled gauze and tape out of a draw.

Sakura, seeing the supplies, had spoke up for the first time in two days. "No!" she yelped.

Shizune tilted her head in wondering, "what's wrong?"

"The pressure…from the gauze hurts. Please, it'll be okay like this."

"Well then, lets at least get some antibacterial cream on it, okay?"

"Okay, Miss."

Location: Fire Academy (FA)English Room

**3****rd**** Period**

Sakura hurriedly wrote down things on her paper- there was only 10 minutes until the bell that dismissed the 10th graders to lunch. She only looked up when someone called her name, she looked over her shoulder and seen Sasuke standing behind her, she looked up at him with wide questioning eyes.

"Sakura, why weren't you there on Sunday?" he asked, slight annoyance in his eyes.

The pink haired girl's eyes widened more. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I was…" She choked out. "At the hospital."

Sasuke shook his head, remembering what his brother had once told him…when dealing with females. _Act like you care Sasuke, it'll give peace to at least someone in the world. _"Oh, why were you there?"

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek, debating if she'd tell him or not. She turned her head to the back of the room- looking for green hair, for Maki. She grimaced as the girl's face shot her a dirty look that read _'Do it, I dare you.'_

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head forward so her pink hair would cover her scarred face. " Um, I was volunteering…I'd forgot that I volunteered a week earlier. I'm very sorry Sasuke-kun."

"It's …" _Act like you care Sasuke, it'll give peace to at least someone in the world. _"Okay."

Nodding Sakura continued. "So, can we…" She blushed. "Schedule for another time?"

Before Sasuke could say anything the bell rung. He just walked away from her. "I'm sorry, I have to meet someone for lunch."

Sakura frowned deeply and gathered her belongings- not bothering to wave bye to her teacher like she'd often had. She hurriedly walked out of the room and into a nearby restroom to lock her in a stall so she could eat lunch in peace.

**10****th**** grade hallway**

**Bathroom**

Sakura sat, her legs folded underneath her as she nibbled at her sandwich, of which she didn't care much for at the moment. _What am I going to do?_ She questioned herself. _I can't eat in a stall for the rest of high school._Suddenly her thinking stopped- Sakura heard footsteps that sounded like high heels.

She stiffened herself up in the stall, hoping to make no movements or noises that could trigger someone knowing where she was. She'd forgot one detail though.

Someone had knocked on the stall she was in.

Sakura frowned, realizing that she was the only other person in the bathroom and that the stall she was in was the only stall with a closed door. Sakura hadn't realized this fact in her daze.

"Hey, kid!" A voice called out. "I know you're in here. I want to talk to you!"

Sakura whimpered- immediately thinking that it was the fourth party of whose name she didn't remember, but was a part in her torture that'd led to her scar. She shook her head while thinking to herself. _I can't go out._

However another part of her argued. _It could be worse if I wait until they leave though! _

She mauled over the thought for a few more seconds before carefully taking her lets out from underneath herself to stand to her full height. Packing her lunch back into a brown paper bag she slowly unlocked the stall door.

Opening it to a small crack, Sakura peered out from behind her bangs. "H-Hello?" she called out.

A face appeared before her and Sakura had to admit that the girl was beautiful. The girl had had dark hair that looked black with a blue-ish tint to it and she had large gray eyes. Her hair was swindled into a bun and a litter of paper flowers were tucked into it. She admired the girl's slightly lavish clothes- a long black pencil skirt, long sleeved black blouse and shiny and strappy black high heels.

Sakura gave a small smile of relief- she'd some how knew this person.

Opening the door wider she was face to face with the beauty. The girl was at least a good 4 inches taller than her small 5"4 frame.

"Finally, I thought you were going to stay in there forever."

Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "N-no."

"How are you?"

Sakura gave the girl a confused look and the girl gave it right back before snapping into realization.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Konan. Just Konan."

Sakura gave a polite smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, well I'd just wanted to know if you were okay. " She made a sympathetic face. " I found you in the hallway on Friday. Something compelled me to see if you were alright."

Sakura felt tears prick her eyes. She'd remembered now, this was the girl that'd seen her real self for the first time before anyone else had. "I'm…fine."

Konan frowned, sensing the falseness in the girl's words. "Can I, can I see your face?"

Sakura shook her head frantically and Konan reassured the girl, "I just want to see your scar, to see if it's healed some."

"How do I know you aren't going to hurt me?"

Konan chuckled. "If I had any intension of hurting you, I would have let you bleed out on Friday, don't you think?"

Sakura took the girl's odd way of wording things as sincere and just her personality shining through. "O-okay." She mumbled out.

Konan reached out her hand, polished nails quickly catching Sakura's eyes, the warm hand moved Sakura's pink bangs from her face she let a pained expression fall on her face. With her thumb she ghosted over the long scar on Sakura's left cheek. With a glazed over look in her eye, Konan spoke up. "Who did this to you?"

"I, I don't know."

"Please, tell me. I can tell you know who did it, you must care for them an awful lot not to tell."

"I don't care for Ino anymore!" Sakura nearly hollered, tears in her eyes. "She was my best friend and she let them hurt me!"

Konan cupped the Sakura's cheek lightly. "I won't let anyone hurt you now, okay?"

Sakura, in an emotional wreck, only nodded. She didn't know that Konan would keep her word with every intention of not letting the girl get touched by a harmful hand.

"My name is Sakura."

Konan smiled lightly.

/"It fits you."/

**Well! I finally finished chapter 2! :) Aren't you happy?**

**I appreciate all the reviews I've received and I hope to get even more!**

**Feel free to ask questions and watch out for the next chapter because I may have a poll at the end deciding on…..Well, you're have to wait to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto- or any of its characters. I however, do own the plot to this work of fan fiction.

**The Boys Who Loved Flowers.**

**Book Three.**

**Friends/ Gang Up**

Sakura ran a hand through her pink hair- of which her mother had eagerly offered to trim for her. She sighed, her mother was the type of person that only cared about the image of her family- for example. She made Sakura dress in a pressed button-up shirt, mid thigh length skirt and a blazer. When she was just going to school- though most of the time Sakura had changed in the school bathroom- as of now. She shimmied out of her dark green skirt and slipped on a pair of skinny jeans- black- and a large plain tee. Running a hand through her hair one more time, she walked out of the bathroom stall and peered at herself in a mirror. Moving her candy colored hair out of her face, Sakura examined the scar that ran along her face. Frowning, she held back the tears that gathered in the corner of her eyes.

Taking a paper towel, Sakura wiped at her eyes and quickly painted on an "I'm Just Fine" face.

She didn't want pity, just not now; she didn't want anyone to look down on her. Not now, not anymore.

Walking out of the bathroom, Sakura stumbled throughout the hallways, slowly making her way to the cafeteria to pick up an apple, or something to munch on.

**Location: Fire Academy (FA)**

**Lunch Room**

Sakura stood quietly in the long line that stood in front of the cashier/ lunch lady. A bright green apple was grasped lightly in her hands. Swindling her head from left to right, she observed the lunchroom, looking out for trouble.

She'd only let one hand off her apple before it was snatched away.

With a surprised yelp, Sakura turned behind her to look for the accuser; cussing underneath her breath- she'd realized that no one behind her seemed to be the culprit. Sighing in defeat, she started walking towards the back of the line only to be pulled back by a strong grip. Looking up- she stopped dead.

"Akasuna- Sensei…" She mumbled, a small blush forming on her face.

Sasori.

Sasori, or "Akasuna-Sensei," was a student teacher at Fire Academy. He worked specifically for the art program. He was a young man, 25 years old, that had brick colored hair and light colored eyes. He was much taller than Sakura and often was seen lurking in the lunchroom, making sure there were no large disturbances during lunch.

Blinking her large eyes up at the man, Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Yes, Akasuna-Sensei? Is there something you need?"

Bringing his other hand out from behind his back, there was Sakura's apple. "Don't worry." He said. "It's on me." Sasori pushed the apple towards Sakura, offering it back.

Though confused at the gesture, Sakura graciously took the apple from the man. "T- Thank you, sir."

Sasori gave Sakura a small smile. "See you in class later, Haruno."

Sakura nodded at the man and maneuvered out of the cafeteria and outside, to sit under a cherry blossom tree.

Sitting under the tree, Sakura relaxed under the large cherry blossom tree, not minding the tiny flowers that fell on her with every brush of wind. She pulled out a sketchbook and began to draw out a nearby couple that she'd seen. They'd looked happy, and that's just something that had always appealed to Sakura. _The happy moments that someone could share with someone else._ Sakura sighed and dropped her pencil on her book and set them down next to her. Opening her mouth, Sakura prepared to take a nibble out of her apple…only to have it snatched away…Again.

Frowning, Sakura looked up at the person in front of her. Taken aback, Sakura stared at Konan who took a bite out of the bright green fruit. Tossing it back to Sakura, she muttered thanks.

"So, Miss Pink, how're you."

Sakura shrugged and began to eat her apple, despite Konan's peck-ish mood earlier.

"Aww," Konan whined, sitting next to Sakura on the ground. " That's not a good enough answer."

Sakura's green eyes turned onto Konan's face. "I could be better."

Konan scoffed at the answer. "Could have been better…Pfft. Okay, I see how it is."

Grinning a little at Konan's nature, she spoke again. "It's better, now that you're here."

Konan smiled at Sakura. "Gee, that's what I expect."

"You seem… Full of yourself."

"Oh, quiet down, you."

"So… What are you doing here?"

Konan motioned towards a blonde, who Sakura immediately identified as Ino.

"Oh…"

"I told you I wouldn't let anyone lay a harmful hand on you again, and I meant it."

"Thanks, I guess."

Konan merely nodded and changed the subject. "So, that apple there is pretty good."

"Yeah…Though, I didn't buy it… It's technically not mine."

Konan raised a perfect brow. " What do you mean?"

"Akasuna- Sensei bought it for me. "

Konan let a shocked face pass over her features quickly. " Really, now?"

"Mhmm. I'm grateful. These things are expensive."

A glint passed in Konan's eyes as she watched Sakura's face light up as she talked about the student teacher. "Sakura, do you…perhaps…like Sasori?"

Sakura's cheeks flushed. She wasn't so sure if she'd trust Konan enough to tell her business like that… But, she was nice enough so Sakura decided to go with it. "He- he is cute I suppose. More so that lots of the students here." _'Why would I tell someone I barely know, that?'_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Oh ho ho. Do you like older men?"

Sakura glared a little at Konan. "No. I just, don't know… I think it'd be nice to have friends that are guys. I'd feel protected."

A smile lit up Konan's face. _' Maybe I won't have to stay away from the gang to make sure she's okay…. Ha! Two points for Konan! :D'_

**Location: Fire Academy (FA)**

**Parking Lot**

Konan walked swiftly over to her friends, her gang, and her boys. Her high heels clacked on the asphalt as she moved towards them. "Hey." She said, setting her books into her car, of which her friends just so happened to be leaning against.

"Konan!" a boy yelled out, nearly white hair standing out painstakingly in contrast to his black clothes and purple contacts. "Where the fuck have you been, hoe?

Konan scowled. "Fuck off, Hidan, I don't have time for arguments."

Hidan huffed and flicked Konan off, but nonetheless stayed quiet.

"Konan," A smooth voice said. "Was there an important reason that you wanted us all here?"

Konan looked at the tall boy that stood closest to her. "Itachi, if you don't want to be here, then go home."

Hypnotizing dark eyes stared at Konan. He made a noise in the back of his throat and stared the girl down.

"As I was going to say- before I was interrupted. " The girls looked at Hidan and then back to the other members of her gang. " I think that you guys need to meet someone."

"Who?" Hidan asked, seeming talkative.

"My new friend, her name is Haruno. Sakura Haruno. She's a 10th grader, here. I think she could use our help."

"Help with what, yeah?" Said a longhaired blonde teen. "Is she in some kind of trouble?"

"Yeah, you could say that…" Konan shifted in her stance. "There are some girls, they had—"

"Hey! We're not some kind of gang that does good things for people, like protecting them! We're the gang that does things to get what they want!"

"Yeah, well, I **want **this girl to be safe. And you guys get to help me keep her safe. Those girls, that hurt her, they're psycho. They scuffled her up pretty bad for just associating with Itachi's brother!" Konan almost yelled, a hand on her hip.

The young men around her all gave each other looks.

This was not something that they'd wanted to do.

…

**Haha! I couldn't help the playfulness of this chapter. I swear- the irony will get back in- in the next chapter!**

**Please, read, review and what not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto- or any of its characters. I however, do own the plot to this work of fan fiction.**

**Heyyyyy Everyone- :)**

**It's been awhile since I've updated- but obviously I don't do that regularly.**

**The Boys Who Loved Flowers.**

**Book Four.**

**Rather Sad/ Rather Shocked.**

Sakura Haruno stared at her reflection in her bathroom mirror for a while before she'd left for school. Her green eyes were large and framed by long dark lashes. Sakura's pink hair and been splayed all over the place in a slightly messy way today- a large fringe of hair was covering the scar on her cheek. Moving the hair away from her face Sakura lightly ran her finger over the scar that went from under her eye to an inch or so away from her chin. It was no longer puffy and red but now, a little less noticeable and dark brown in color. Sneering at the mark she shook her head to move her hair back in place and walked out of her bathroom- it was school time. School time- got to love school time. NOT.

**Location: Fire Academy (FA)**

"Sakura, come over here!"

The small pink haired girl's shoulders stiffened up as she peered towards where the voice had come from. She let out a sigh of relief when she seen her blue haired friend, Konan. Letting a rare smile come to her face she backtracked to the older girl. She warmed up to Konan quickly and vice versa.

Waving, Sakura spoke, "Hi Konan."

Konan grinned and put a hand on Sakura's arm and dragged her behind the main building of FA. They were in the faculty parking lot now.

Konan glared at a man with red-ish hair that Sakura knew as Sasori Akasuna, a student teacher. His hair was particularly messy today and his eyes were heavily lidded as if he hadn't gotten much sleep. Sasori was wearing a long sleeve white button down shirt and dark gray khakis. Sakura thought he looked rather…handsome today (Not like she didn't think this everyday…) He was leaning against what Sakura assumed was his car- just a few yards away from her and her friend. She had seemingly been running into him a lot lately.

"K-Konan?" Sakura whispered. "What are we doing?"

"Look" She stopped walking and turned to face Sakura. "I don't like the way I've seen people treat you. You're so kind and sweet and smart but everyone pushes you around as if you're dirt but you're so much more valuable than that. So," She said, " I'm going to introduce you to some friends of mine and any friends of mine are friends of yours. Got it?"

Raising a brow, Sakura nodded slowly. She was greatly touched by Konan's kind words but still rather iffy about the whole situation. "Got it…"

Konan resumed dragging Sakura towards Sasori and stopped once they stood face to face with one another. "Sasori- you know Sakura, don't you?"

The man nodded and smiled at the girl. "Haruno." He addressed.

Sakura gave a small wave and looked at her surroundings. It stayed silent between the three as they all leaned against Sasori's crème colored car.

Sakura found this whole thing weird. It was weird that her friend and teacher were obviously acquaintances outside of school (Sakura could just tell). But that just made Sakura realize that she wasn't sure about Konan's life, Konan was a mystery to Sakura. She was kind and extremely intelligent though for some reason Sakura felt that there was something about Konan that she had yet to dig up. She just hoped to Kami that it wasn't something that'd be harmful to her.

"We're just waiting for a few people. I've known them forever, quite frankly- I feel like their mother." Konan said, pushing a newly made origami rose into Sakura's hands. She had figured it'd occupy the girl for a while before the other fellow members of her gang arrived for the first meeting with Sakura. Now of course Sakura would not be finding out that Konan and her boys were in a gang. Konan surely did not plan on lying to Sakura- she'd just prolong the unveiling.

Konan decided that she'd fill the girl in on a few things though.

It only took a few minutes before a sleek and shiny black town-car pulled around the back corner of the main FA building.

Out from the car stepped four people. All of the people were tall and male. They all had devilish good looks.

A blush quickly rising to her cheeks- Sakura hid her whole face behind her mess of pink hair. Why were all of Konan's other friends, guys?

"Who the fuck do we have here?" a gruff voice broke out.

Sakura listened as Konan reprimanded the other teen.

"Don't talk like that around her. I expect you to respect her more than you respect me."

Sakura's head whipped up towards Konan. "That's not necessary…" She mumbled. "…H-he doesn't know me. There's no reason he has to give me special treatment."

"See, Konan" the silver haired teen slapped a hand onto Sakura's shoulder and pulled her near him. "The little bitch gets me already."

'_Wrong, you should've answered bitch.' _Sakura moved back and away from the boy just a little.

"Do not call her that." Konan said, glaring harshly at the silver haired boy, a hand on her pencil skirt clad hip. "Hidan, you're such a jackass!"

Before Hidan could reply to Konan's fact of life, another boy stepped in front of him. He had short choppy black hair and an orange bandana tied around his forehead. The boy blinked rapidly before a large grin settled onto his face. "Tobi says hi to Miss Sakura!"

Giving the boy a smile, Sakura's wide eyes got even wider as the boy tackled Sakura into a hug; his face was rubbing against hers as he attempted to nuzzle her. Soon the male was pulled off of the much smaller girl. The boy continued to grin at Sakura and waved repeatedly to her as if she couldn't see him.

"Tobi! Calm down, will you?" Konan didn't wait for a reply. "Anyways, let me introduce you to everyone."

"Of course this little thing- is Tobi." Konan pointed to the silver haired guy from before, "and this is Hidan."

Konan then pointed to a guy with long silky blonde hair that eerily reminded Sakura of Ino and his looks made her shudder. He was handsome but he just _really_ looked like her old friend. Anyways- he was dressed in a short-sleeved white shirt with a black vest thrown over it and he had on black jeans. "This is Deidara. Yes- he does look like a girl."

Konan got a glare from the blonde. (Plus a very, very rude comment.)

Next came a guy that Sakura had never seen before. She was slightly disappointed by this fact too. He was absolutely gorgeous. He had long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and dark gray eyes framed by the longest eyelashes Sakura had ever seen. The two thin lines that ran from the inside corners of eyes midway to his cheeks had been the main thing to catch Sakura's attention. They looked like aged scars. "And, this, Sakura, this is Itachi Uchiha."

Sakura gave Itachi a confused look. _Uchiha? _Since when did Sasuke have relatives that went to the Academy? Since when did anyone defeat him in the looks category either?

**Same Day**

**Location: Fire Academy (FA)**

**Science Room**

**1****st**** period**

Sakura's mind was not focusing on the work on the board in front of her. Her mind was still on the encounters she had had earlier. She had learned many things that morning.

Deidara was indeed a man and had offered to freely show her that he was at anytime.

Tobi had ADD and ADHD.

Hidan was a fowl mouthed brat and seemed to like messing with Sakura.

Itachi was at the top of the 11th grade class and the 12th too- despite him only being a junior.

Sasori and Deidara had some on going argument about what art truly is.

There were still others that Konan had wanted Sakura to meet and they too were all male.

Sinking down in her chair, Sakura rested her head on her unopened notebook. Sighing, she closed her eyes and dozed off. After getting betrayed she had been tired a lot, and meeting new and strange people that were supposed to be her new substitute friends and they had rather tiring personalities that she wasn't so sure she could warm up too- much less deal with for the rest of high school.

**Same Day**

**Location: Fire Academy (FA)**

**Old Home Economics Room **

**End of the Day**

"So here is what's happening." Pein said very quietly. "You guys have to lure her in- make yourselves seem inviting and when she's lost in a daze of all the good that's happening to her- you pop the question. You ask her to join the Akatsuki. We need her, and why- I'll fill you in when the time comes."

…

**I'll try to update sooner now that schools out.**

**Please, read, review and what not.**

**I hope to get lots of reviews, seeing as there's over 40+ alerts for this story and I get so little reviews :P **

**I sound like a review whore.**

**Oh well, I love all of the readers very much :) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed chapter 4!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto- or any of its characters. I however, do own the plot to this work of fan fiction.**

**Heyyyyy Everyone- :)**

**I've updated a bit earlier than usual, obviously! I'm so, so happy that you guys enjoyed chapter four of TBWLF. It makes me happy. Also- you'll get a look into Sakura's home life…kind of.**

**Now, to address a few questions:**

**Yes, I know it may seem early for Pein to be wanting Sakura to be in the Akatsuki… But oh well.**

**Why is he asking? Pein's devious and Sakura's kind of naïve- what's a better setting than that to cause chaos?**

**...**

**The Boys Who Loved Flowers.**

**Book Five.**

**New Friends/ More Enemies.**

Sakura laid in her bed, curled up in a ball- hugging her pillow to her body. Her short pink hair was pulled into a small ponytail to the side of her head and her bright eyes couldn't be seen behind her heavy lids.

Soon however- her alarm blared loudly.

She yawned and untangled herself from the white sheets that were wrapped every which way around her limbs. Standing to her short height of 5"2, Sakura gathered up her school belongings and then turned towards her closet. As expected- her mother had hung a pressed button down shirt and a knee length skirt on the door handle. Ignoring the uniform, Sakura gathered up a tee shirt and jeans and shoved them into her backpack along with all of the school stuff from earlier. She hurriedly put on the uniform, brushed her hair and teeth and performed all the other morning necessities before dragging herself down stairs to stand in front of her mother for inspection.

Like said before, Sakura's mother only cared about appearances when it came to the outside world. She was a businesswoman and everyone knew who she was and that meant that they'd know who Sakura was. Knowing that some of her mother's 'potential client's' worked at Fire Academy - had let her mother doll her up every day so she'd look _presentable_ whenever she stepped out. The only thing her mom didn't know is that she'd change out of the uniforms, casual dresses and high heels whenever she could get the chance.

Turning down a hallway to head into her kitchen, Sakura stopped before a woman who was a good 4 inches taller than her and had long rose colored hair and bright blue eyes. This is Yui, her mom.

"Good morning Mother." Sakura mumbled out.

The woman nodded at Sakura as a sign of 'good morning' and began circling the teen. She smoothed out any wrinkles as she went around and buttoned a loose button, after that she was back to face Sakura. "A little on the sloppy side today, hm?" she asked.

Sakura looked away from her mom and frowned slightly. "I'm just a bit tired that's all, Mother." She said. Before she could head for the front door, Sakura's mother pulled her close. Sakura let a smile come to her lips- she thought Yui was going to hug her. But of course she was wrong! A slightly wrinkled hand reached up and fixed Sakura's bangs so that they hung a bit more over her scar.

"You're free to go."

"Bye"

"Good by- Wait! Sakura, darling, don't forget- we have a dinner to attend tonight. I'm closing a deal with a very wealthy man and I'd like you to come with me."

Although Sakura desperately wanted to barf at the thought of another business dinner she only nodded quietly and walked away from the woman and headed towards Fire Academy.

**Location: Fire Academy (FA)**

Sakura hummed to herself as she walked around the school campus- ten minutes before the bell was supposed to ring. Normally- for the past 2 weeks- she'd be talking to Konan and what not, but for some reason, Konan wasn't at school yet. Neither were any of the people that Sakura had been introduced to the day before. Grumbling she walked up to the main office and stepped inside, through all this chaos- she didn't even know the date today. Sakura went up to the one of the ladies at the front desk and asked them.

"March 3rd." They replied before hurrying back to their paperwork. She caught sight of a few printed words and had concluded that there'd be a new student arriving soon to FA next week.

Sakura nodded in her thanks before heading back outside. _March 3__rd__, already? My birthday is in 25 days._

Sakura sighed…_Wait…March 3__rd__… What was supposed to happen on March 3__rd__…Oh no! The English Project! The teacher's expecting an outline today, and then the whole project is due a week from now!_

The pinkette cried out in panic, she had done some of the project but she still needed the half of the outline that Sasuke had to make. They still had to put it together and some how make it work! She paced back in forth between the crowds of people before she decided that she'd have to find him now and have him give her his half so she could mash it together before English that morning. Sakura wandered around the school campus looking for the Uchiha teen and luckily it hadn't been too difficult. He was next to a bunch of girls that tried to act nonchalant while standing by him.

"Sasuke- Kun! Sasuke!" She called out before she reached him. "Sasuke- Kun, I forgot all about the project! I was supposed to be at your place on Monday, I don't know how I went the whole week without remembering! I'm so sorry!"

Dark Onyx eyes glanced in Sakura's direction for a brief second. " I finished it."

Wide eyes blinked owlishly, "What do you mean you finished it?"

"I finished it- the whole outline."

"B-but you didn't have too, half of that was supposed to be my job…"

"Does it matter? It's done. It's printed- he won't know who did all of the work."

"I- I don't know what to say…Thank you, Sasuke- Kun." Sakura said sadly. She was glad on one hand but felt horrible on the other. She was too busy drowning in her sorrow about what those _things_ had done to her that she left Sasuke to do all the work!

"Whatever just get the actual project work done. Okay?"

Sakura nodded, "Of course I will!"

His back now facing her, Sasuke walked away.

**Same Day**

**Location: Fire Academy (FA)**

**Science Room**

**1****st**** period**

Sakura hummed impatiently as she waited for her always-late science teacher. He was often late for the class, but for some unknown reason- he was running more than 10 minutes later than usual. She was rather worried- but she didn't feed into her bad thoughts (yeah right). Dipping sideways, Sakura reached into her backpack and pulled out her cell phone and quickly slipped it under her desk so she could look at the time.

_Yep,_ Sakura's thoughts were confirmed. _More than ten minutes lat-_

"Good morning students!" came the lazy voice of Kakashi Hatake. He walked into the room happily, only to be greeted by annoyed faces. "What? Is no one happy to see me?"

A few students scoffed at the silver haired man in response and a few threw paper balls and cap erasers at him.

"Hey! Calm down! I was just getting the new student that'll be joining our class for the rest of the year." He motioned his hand at the door to his left and a blur of all black and a splash of orange came bounding into the room. "Everyone- this is Tobi. He has transferred into this class from Sarutobi- Sensei's class."

Sakura deadpanned. _Tobi_ the ADD and ADHD kid…was going to be in her class? _Her _class. She whined a little and looked to her right. There was an empty seat. Sakura tried to discretely look around the whole room.

Of course the only empty seat would be next to her- cause even though people knew her- didn't exactly mean that they liked her. NO, they liked Ino and _were_ only associating with Sakura because she was friend's with Ino. And now, that they weren't friends- she was back to being invisible.

Something nudged Sakura on her arm and she looked over to her right. Tobi was looking at her happily- while she was in her own little world- Kakashi had decided to seat him next to Sakura.

_Don't worry…At least he's supposed to be a new friend._ Sakura thought, trying to smile at the kid next to her. This was going to make things more interesting for sure.

"Sakura- Chan!" Tobi said, trying to whisper and failing at that. "Tobi came to this class just for you! Are you happy now?" he questioned.

Sakura found that a little creepy but managed to smile and nod. Because- no matter how creepy something is- when someone tells you they did that something just for _you_, it's a little sweet. "Yeah, I'm happy now. Now, we can get to know each other better, right?"

Tobi grinned brightly and pulled Sakura into a tight hug.

**Same Day**

**Location: Fire Academy (FA)**

**English Room**

**3****rd**** Period **

Sakura sat nervously in her seat as she waited for Sasuke to come back from handing their outline in to the teacher. Unfortunately, Sasuke took his own sweet time in getting back to his seat.

"Ne, Sasuke- Kun, did he suspect anything?" Sakura asked, her hands fidgeting in her lap as she looked at the handsome boy.

He only shook his head, not even sparing her a glance. He was aloof just like Itachi- the other Uchiha she had met.

_Speaking of him…_ Sakura thought. "Sasuke- Kun… If you don't mind me asking, do you have a relative that goes here, named Itachi?"

Sasuke's head swiftly turned to face her his eyes were narrowed. "Why?"

"I met an Itachi yesterday and his last name was Uchiha."

"He's my brother."

Sakura ignored the bell and looked at Sasuke in shock. He had a brother? Since when? She'd known Sasuke for a while and never had she known that he had a brother.

The boy got out of his seat while still looking at Sakura with narrowed eyes.

/"Don't get involved with him, Sakura. He's not who you think."/

**…**

**I'll try to update sooner now that schools out.**

**Please, read, review and what not.**

**I hope to get lots of reviews (Please? I'll love you forever and ever!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto- or any of its characters. I however, do own the plot to this work of fan fiction.**

**Heyyyyy Everyone- :)**

**The Boys Who Loved Flowers.**

**Book Six.**

**La Blue Boy/ Dinner.**

Sakura played with the ends of her short pink hair as she waited anxiously for her last class of the day to end. She was supposed to meet Konan for a little and then head back home so she could go to her mother's business dinner.

**Location: Fire Academy (FA)**

**School Parking Lot**

Konan smiled at the girl standing in front of her, Sakura smiled right back.

"So, what'd you want to see me for Konan- Chan?" Sakura asked.

"I needed to tell you about one of my other friends. He'll be coming to this school soon- he's coming back from military school."

Sakura raised a delicate pink eyebrow. "What's his name?"

"Kisame Hoshigaki."

Sakura really didn't like the fact of having _another_ one of those men coming into her life. She however had high hopes that he'd be normal and respectful- especially if he was coming from military school "That's cool, I guess…was that all?"

"No- the thing I really wanted to tell you was to try not to gawk when you see him."

Once again Sakura was stumped. "I'm sure I can manage but why _would _I gawk?"

"He's blue."

"So, he's sad?"

"No, Sakura, he's blue. Literally, his skin is blue. When he was younger his friends put blue dye into Kisame's pool before he went to go swimming- it was supposed to be a prank but they didn't know that he'd stay in the pool for nearly the whole day and I guess he had sensitive skin and all from always being outside and swimming and the color went away a little. Just not all the way."

Sakura gaped at her friend but quickly pulled herself together. "Oh…okay then. I- I think I'll get used to it…I mean- I had to get used to having pink hair…"

Konan grinned at the girl, "Yeah, well that's all, I'll see you next week! Have a good weekend."

"You too!" Sakura waved as her friend walked away.

**Same Day**

**Location: Sasuke Uchiha's Front Porch**

**6: 01 pm **

"Damn it, Sakura, we're a minute late! A minute late!" Yui Haruno exclaimed as she knocked onto the Uchiha's front door. Her long hair was swindled into a long bun and she was wearing a mid leg length navy colored off the shoulder dress. On her tiny feet were black stilettos. She was dressed much more fancier than she did to most of the business dinners she'd went to.

Sakura however did not listen to her mother's ranting. She was too stuck on the fact that once again she was on Sasuke's front porch. The last time she'd been there was when she had asked him if he wanted to study together and he had refused. She shivered and pulled at the sleeves of her green dress. She insisted on wearing something with long sleeves to cover the slight bruises she still had from her horrible encounter. Her light colored hair was put in a very small and tight bun, however she had newly trimmed bangs still covering up her scar- they were swept to the left of her face and a small emerald leaf hair barrette had kept them from hiding her whole face. On Sakura's feet were black ballet flats that had a ribbon tied around each ankle. The girl shivered again- what would Sasuke think of this get up? She didn't have time to contemplate on that thought though.

The front door swung open and a tall male of which Sakura had memorized very well once before had stood in front of the two females.

_Itachi! God, I forgot about him, and I **just**_ Sakura blinked repeatedly fast as she walked past the male, offering a small bow to him. He dipped his head slightly in response to her. "G-good to see you again." She mumbled.

"Same to you."

Yui Haruno gave a look only a mother knows how to give to her daughter. "I take it you know him." She whispered.

Sakura blushed in response- she could only imagine what her mother was thinking about how Sakura had got to know him.

Yui didn't say anything else; she just pulled a loose thread from the collar of Sakura's dress and came to a stop, only to bow at the man in front of her. He was tall with tanned skin and black hair. Next to this man stood a woman that Sakura thought had resembled her sons in many ways. She had the same dark eyes, and dark hair as the boys. "Nice to see you again Yui, this is my wife, Mikoto, and my two sons, Itachi and Sasuke."

_So these are their parents. _Sakura turned to face Itachi who stood behind her mother and herself. Sasuke had now joined him.

Sakura gave a small wave to him, she blushed when she realized how dressed up the family was. They all looked incredible.

"Let's be seated now, shall we?" Mikoto asked, motioning with her hand to a hallway that must have lead to their dining room.

Sakura's mother smiled at the woman and followed the couple that disappeared into the hall. Sakura was close behind, but she noted that Sasuke pulled at his brother's sleeve and kept him back for something. Her better judgment, yes, better, had told her that she should stay back to see what the brothers were doing. She pulled her mother aside and said that she'd forgotten something in their car and quickly scrambled away. She didn't care much what her mother's reply was.

She crouched down behind the entree way of the hall and peeked out to view the boys. Luckily there was a houseplant blocking them from seeing her but not the other way around. Sakura listened intently to the conversation.

"- - Sakura?"

"Hn, what's it to you?"

"What does that mean?"

"What do you think it means, little brother?"

"God! Stop answering my questions with questions!"

"Then when you decide to come up with more detailed and intellectual questions- come to me and maybe I'll answer. We must head back now anyways, I'm sure Sakura doesn't want to be stranded with adults for much longer." He jabbed his head in the direction of the hallway.

Sakura didn't know what to think about the exchange of words between the siblings. She was even more confused at why her name was being thrown around. She didn't ponder the thought much longer before she rushed back to the dining area where Yui shot Sakura or more so something behind her, a weird look.

"I apologize for taking so long." Sakura said.

"Yes, we too would like to apologize." Came Itachi's velvet voice. He placed a large hand on the small of Sakura's back and led her to a chair beside her mother. Sakura blushed at the contact but didn't refuse it. She muttered a thank you when he pushed her chair in closer to the table. He leaned down so his mouth was near her ear. "Oh, you're quite welcome. Though I must say I don't usually do kind thing for eavesdroppers."

Sakura's eyes stayed glued to his form as he seated himself next to his mother. He kept an unemotional face that was now present on Sasuke as well.

_And so this just happens to be the most eventful dinner of them all_. Sakura thought.

…

**I'll try to update sooner now that schools out.**

**I was disappointed with the small amount of reviews :P **

**So now, depending on the amount of reviews- that will decide how fast I'll update.**

**I got this review. And below is my response to it.**

I'm awfully disappointed that you're pulling the "X reviews for an update" crap. It's totally immature to do, and makes you look stuck up. So what if not a bunch of people reviewed? You should be writing for your own enjoyment, not to see how many reviews you can get.

You should be happy that there are people reading your story and enjoying it enough to favorite or alert it. While it's nice to have a bunch of reviews, it doesn't mean you should withhold updates just to get something as silly as reviews. It pisses off the loyal readers who actually review every update, since you're punishing them, too.

Anyway, I found the Kisame bit to be funny. You bothered to come up with a reason for his blue-ness, which most readers neglect to do. I also wonder what Itachi and Sasuke have in store for Sakura, but since you're not gonna update until you get your petty quota filled, I guess I'll just have to wait, huh.

**Grr You- because reviews like this- they don't make me happy, they make me not want to write. And if you were a so called, 'loyal reader' you'd just review and leave it at that. And if I'm coming off, even more 'stuck up' please. Just leave it alone. Go read another story. I've already stated I don't like asking for reviews but if it makes me want to write- then so be it. **

** Okay? I'm sorry for my good readers and reviewers- I love you all ^ but pulling something like that isn't doing anything but angering me. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto- or any of its characters. I however, do own the plot to this work of fan fiction.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Very much, most of them anyways- and this was going to be out sooner but as you shall find out- this chapter is longer, seeing as a lot of people asked, so it took me a bit of time to finish writing.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**The Boys Who Loved Flowers.**

**Book Seven.**

**A New Attitude/ An Awkward Encounter**

_Sakura was lying on her back in an empty hallway of an equally empty Fire Academy. There was a sting on her cheek but there was no blue haired heroine frantically talking on the phone, looking down sadly into her eyes. Sakura wanted to get up, to move, but she felt as if she had no reason to. She couldn't get revenge and no one would care, no one would believe her if she'd told them what had happened._

'_**What are you doing?'**_

_'What do you mean?'_

'_**Why are you acting this way?'**_

_'What way?'_

'_**We aren't cowards, stop acting like one.'**_

'_Cowards? I'm not a coward. Who are we?_ '

'_**Stop acting, stop hiding me! It'll do us good. Listen to me because I can help.'**_

_Suddenly the voice that was speaking to Sakura got a body, the voice's owner was an exact replica of Sakura. The replica was staring into Sakura's eyes- as if it was peering into her soul._

'_Who are you?'_

'_**You- the real you, you know, the one you don't listen to!'**_

_Sakura looked at the replica with wide eyes as it came closer to her, it's blank facial expression changed rapidly. Its eyes began to narrow and its eyebrows rose up high, mouth turning into a deeply set frown. Reaching out, it gripped Sakura's shirt with a tight fist. __**'Start listening before I take over!'**_

Sakura's eyes burst open and she quickly broke out in a cold sweat. Lifting herself onto her elbows, she turned onto her stomach and reached for her alarm clock that was on a stand near her bed.

'_2 hours 'til school…I might as well get up now.'_

Giving a stretch to back, Sakura got out from under her covers and started her morning routine.

**Location: Fire Academy (FA)**

Sakura fingered the bottom of her black skirt as she trudged over to her blue haired friend who was sitting on bench, her back towards Sakura. "Konan," she called once she was near enough. "Now don't go laughing at me…"

Konan's head twirled around upon hearing Sakura's voice and froze up when she seen what the younger girl was wearing. It was a dark green uniform- it consisted of a dark green blazer over a white button up and black mid thigh length skirt. She still wore her plain black shoes as usual. "What are you wearing?"

Sakura blushed in embarrassment. _**Tell her about our mother**_. Would she be telling her friend the truth? What would she have to lose? It'd make her seem cool that she never listened to her mother, would it not? _No, it'd make me seem like a dork for the fact that my mother does that in the first place__**!**_Sakura mentally frowned. _**Listen before I take over! Tell her about our mother**_. "I'm wearing what I always wear."

"What are you talking about?"

_**Tell her about our mother.**_

"My mother, she's all about business and stuff." Sakura gulped. _**Go on.**_ "She seems to think that if someone she knows that knows I'm her daughter and sees me dressed like this that'll give them a good impression and then that'll be good for her business. Everyday though, when- or before I get to school I change- but all my laundry was dirty and I had no other choice..." Sakura mumbled the rest of her sentence.

Sakura looked around awkwardly as Konan removed herself from the bench she sat on and tucked a journal of some sort into her purse. The blue haired girl put both of her hands onto Sakura's shoulders. "Let's head to the sewing club."

Sakura hadn't known why her friend would want to go to the sewing clubroom of all places but she followed her anyways.

**Same Day**

**Location: Fire Academy (FA)**

**Outside of the Sewing Club Room**

**Before the Bell**

"K-Konan, I don't want to go in, I'm sorry…" Sakura muttered, looking in through the small glass window of the door to the sewing room. Green hair stood out to her, she couldn't see a face, but she'd seen green hair- that was enough for her to go by. If it was Maki, like she thought- she didn't know what would go down if the girl had seen her. She didn't want to take the chance to find out either.

"Then give me your tops. You can stand out in the hallway half naked- if that's what you'd prefer." Konan said blankly.

Sakura gaped at her. _But I think that's Maki in there! What if she sees me? Wait, but what if someone sees me nearly naked in the hallway? Isn't that considered like? Public indecency?_ Sakura didn't know why she hadn't voiced her thoughts to Konan, she knew about Ino, but Sakura never told her about the others. Sakura really didn't think she'd care all that much either- at least with the aloof nature she'd shown in most occurrences. The pink haired girl looked around the empty hallway- was she really going to stand out in here in a bra?

_**No! Get we'll get our ass in there and act like nothing in the world can bother us!**_Sakura peeked into the room again. She slipped off the green blazer and began to undo the buttons of her white shirt.

Konan wanted to question Sakura's actions but didn't- she must have had a very logical reason to not go into the room then. From what Konan had seen- Sakura never did anything without a purpose. Konan reached out and took Sakura's shirts from her shaking hands. "I'll be out soon. Hope no one sees you." With that Konan opened up the door and stepped into the room. Sakura shivered as cold air came out from behind the door.

Crossing her arms over her bra clad chest, Sakura looked down the hallway- there was nowhere to hide for the time being- none of the teachers were in their rooms yet '_well that's kind of a good thing,'_ but that meant none of the classrooms were accessible either.

'_**Why didn't you listen to me?'**_

Sakura shivered slightly again and buried her face into her arms, shoulders hunched up around her ears. She was trying to block the voice out even though she knew it was coming from inside her head and not coming from the outside world. She sat like this for a few minutes, listening to the voice rant about how much of a coward she was being and what havoc the voice herself would reek once it could take over.

The tickle of her hair on her arms made her lift her head, and it made her notice the footsteps that sounded like they were coming from around the hallway corner. Whoever was coming nearer had heavy footsteps, which made Sakura draw the conclusion that it was a male.

_'Oh my God! What am I going to do now?'_

'_**You don't do anything, I'll handle this for you.'**_

Sakura suddenly felt dizzy, her head fell back onto her arms.

**Same Day**

**Location: Fire Academy (FA)**

**Outside of the Sewing Club Room**

**Before the Bell**

Kisame came to a stop when he seen a mop of pink lying over a pair of pale arms and equally pale shoulders. He had just been giving himself a tour of the school before the classes started and the halls were flooded with annoying and loud ass kids right before a friend told him to meet her down here. As much as he'd heard about this girl that Konan begged them to protect to keep safe- and the same girl of who Pein said to lure into their clutches, Kisame didn't think she was the type to be half naked at school.

Walking closer to the small female, Kisame frowned at the fact that she didn't seem to notice him. He lifted his large foot off the ground and nudged the girl in the arm with it. "Hey, Pinky? What are you doing?"

Forest green eyes were glaring up at Kisame the second he finished speaking. "What did you call me?"

Kisame let out a rumble of laughter, "What, you can't hear? I called you Pinky."

The girl's glare got harder. "I thought so, Big Foot." She said, clearly annoyed at the nickname.

"So, since we have that down, do you mind answering my question?" Kisame asked while ignoring her retort, he decided he'd have a little fun. "What are you doing?"

Sakura pursed her lips as she looked at the tall blue skinned man-ish, kid thing. "What does it look like I'm doing."

"I'd call it being a dirty slut," Insert glare from Sakura, " But who knows? Maybe that's not you at all." He was still going off of what Konan had told him. She said that the girl was sweet, and kept to herself a lot. However the girl he was speaking to now- she seemed a little fiery.

"Oh, for the record, Sir Big Foot," She got off the floor and leaned against the cold tan wall behind her. She didn't even attempt to cover up her chest. "I'm not a 'dirty slut', could be, but I'm not."

'_What- what are you doing? We need to cover up! Wait…he's blue…Konan said something about him- -' _

Sakura whispered to herself. "No, no, I'm in control now, you need to shut up!" turning her attention back to the blue man in front of her, Sakura gave him a coy smile and took a step closer to him. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I believe I asked you first-. Oh! Konan, funny meeting you here." The larger teen stepped away from the pink haired girl.

The sewing club's door closed with a slight slam, Konan pushed a short-sleeved white v-neck into Sakura's hands, "Put this on, and don't humor this pervert." She turned to Kisame. "And you, I told you I was down here- so it's not that funny."

Kisame's black eyes lingered on Sakura's flat stomach for a while before fully meeting Konan's. "Yeah, oh well. So what did you want exactly?"

Konan frowned at Kisame's stupidity- she'd known from past experiences that he wasn't truly _that_ dumb. " I want you to meet Sakura."

Light green eyes peered over at Kisame as she stopped midway in putting on the shirt Konan gave her. They no longer had the dark tone that they'd held when Kisame wandered upon her. She blinked a few times before coming to a realization. Looking down, she squealed and yanked her shirt down the rest of the way. With a blush on her cheeks, she huddled behind the other female. "Hi." She muttered. Her fingers lifted from behind Konan's shoulder in a very small wave.

'_What the hell was that? I had no control over myself. None! Oh God! I just embarrassed my self, I'm never gonna live this down!'_

**Same Day**

**Location: Fire Academy (FA)**

**Science Room **

**1****st**** Period**

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Sakura- Chan!" Tobi wailed out, smiling all the while.

Sakura paid little to no attention to the boy at first but it was beginning to get hard to do so when he'd begun poking her on the side of her stomach. The first poke was hardly noticeable, the second, not quite distracting, but after the third poke, it turned into a pinch.

"Ow! Tobi, stop that right now!"

Tobi frowned at her harsh tone. "Tobi is sorry." He turned his head downwards shamefully. "He only wanted to ask how Sakura- Chan's morning was…"

Sakura's eyes softened as she looked at the black haired boy. "I'm sorry Tobi, that was very considerate of you. However- my morning was not that great."

Tobi brightened up quickly. "That's okay! But Tobi wants to know why Sakura- Chan's morning wasn't well."

The pink haired girl rested her head on left hand and let her eyes meet Tobi's. "Something happened to me, it was like something took over me. It was a weird and new feeling."

"Tobi thinks new things are good sometimes! Tobi thinks Sakura-Chan should go with the flow." He made mock waves with his hands.

'_**See! Someone thinks this is a good idea! Just let me out. I can do some good.'**_

'_No! You'll do something reckless!'_

**'_It's either you let me take over and have less of a chance of me doing something bad- or you don't let me take over- I forcefully do it- and then I'll purposefully do something bad.'_**

_'I can't! You already put me in a troublesome spot earlier!'_

A vision of an evil smile made its way to Sakura and she soon felt drowsy and nauseous. "Tobi, I'm going to go to the clinic. Write down the work for me, will you?" Forest green eyes gave the boy a menacing look.

"Is Sakura- Chan okay?"

"No. I'm never okay."

Tobi watched Sakura's retreating back as she went up to the teacher for permission to leave. This was surely something Konan would want to know about.

**That Night**

**Sakura Haruno's House**

**9:00 pm**

Sakura sighed as her alarm clock beeped- her mother specifically bought her one that'd signal when she was supposed to go to bed and when she was supposed to wake up. Glaring at the machine- Sakura used her foot to knock it off her nightstand. "So annoying! No reason to have that anymore." Sakura giggled and rolled onto her back.

_'H-Hey! That was expensive! My mom's gonna kill me!'_

'_**Our mom, dear child, our mom will be mad. But who gives a shit? Not me!'**_

'_Do you really want to cause me trouble? I- I mean us, do you really want to cause us trouble- better yet, who are you?'_

**'_I'm the side of you that you don't show. I'm the side that will take what I want, unlike you who will only take what you need. And no- I'm not going to cause us trouble- I'm just getting what we want.'_**

'_I don't even know what I want! So how are you- crazy psychotic- you- going to know what I want?'_

**'_I'll find out as I go on. Now shut up and leave me alone. I have scheming to do.'_**

…

**I'll try to update sooner now that schools out.**

**I hope this was kind of longer- I know not by much but I promised a chapter out sooner- so here it is. I'll try to have a chapter double this about next time. **

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 7! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Dear readers,

I'm quite sure some of you are pissed and or disappointed that I have not updated this story in a while. I hope that my excuse will ease those feelings though- I am rewriting all of the chapters. They should be up rather fast, I am hoping. I am rewriting because I want the chapters to be longer and have more going on, I do not plan on having a story with like 60 plus chapters (and that is what was bound to happen if I were to keep up with the path that I was taking with the story). The rewritten version will be up very soon (hopefully today) and it will be called "The Ones Who Loved Flowers."

I hope you all follow through and read it.

Much thanks,

-Hi-Mb-Ee-Re


End file.
